Bernel Geja
Bernel Geja held the honor of being the only apprentice ever trained by Jacen Solo (Sequel Trilogy); during the course of their time together Geja and Solo took part in a Civil War within the Unknown Regions being fought between the Chiss and the Force-Sensitive Cranex. Biography As a young child on his home world of Rissil; Bernel was tortured by the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion of the Galaxy. Most of the people of Rissil where decimated by the Vong; for the planet was full of cutting edge technologies, Bernel however was lucky enough to be saved by a strike team of jedi as led by Jacen and Jaina Solo. Years after the bloody conflict; Geja and Solo crossed paths shortly after the Fall of Proloxis IV, it was during this encounter that Solo took notice of Bernel's force-sensitivity. From that moment on the boy was Solo's Jedi Apprentice. Witness to the Subversion-46 ABY Bernel was one of the few Jedi Masters to accompany Grand Master Cas-Lo Vont to the tower of the Chief of State: Zipp Minnia, upon their arrival Master Vont immediately started reading the chief of State the riot act in regards to the deployment of a small fleet to aid the fugitive Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) and his band of supporters on Gurlituim. It was said that if one had the right set of eyes, they could read the Kel Dorian version of a smile that beamed across Zipp Minnia's face as Vont spewed his last attempts to bully the Chief of State into recalling the fleet. Minnia stunned the Jedi present as he revealed the nature of a secret session of the senate which had rendered the scope of the Jedi Grand Masters power back to its Pre-Empire State;thus Cas-Lo no longer had the authority to openly challenge the actions of the Chief of State without the full cooperation of the Senate and the Armed Forces. To compound the issue,the Jedi Ambassador Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) let it be known that she was instrumental in the Subversion of Cas-Lo's powers over Galactic Rule and was proud to be restoring her brothers Order to it's proper position as the Guardians of Peace and Justice to the galaxy. This only enraged Vont all the more, before the Master could start his argument anew; he was asked to leave the building. due to the fact that the jedi where already overly represented by way of their Ambassadors prescience in those proceedings. Bernel Geja,Lowbacca,Kyp Durron and Torka Rigaux escorted the enraged master back to the Temple where he could meditate the anger from his body. Geja unlike his fellow jedi was inwardly celebrating over the victory of his compatriots whose goal had been to reduce the scope of Master Vont's power and the disempowerment of the Jedi Crusaders. Appearances * Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision * Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Articles by Darth Depressis